Military's Recent Chats
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Orang-orang militer terlibat dalam pembicaaan super pendek! Lewat IM yang bernama A!M. Tertarik dengan chat super pendek mereka? Chapter 5 akhirnya terbit, silakan baca. Chap 5 dilakukan PEMBEDAAN dari chap2 sebelumnya. Flames are accepted
1. Chapter 1

**Military's Recent Chats**

**Summary: Riza lagi iseng bikin A!M (Amestris Messenger) dan kemudia chat dengan Rebecca. Lalu datanglah Kolonel.**

**Disclaimer: Lihat! Sapi berkacamata disana sedang menggambar!**

**

* * *

**

Riza's Screen Name: ShooterGirl!_Riza

Rebecca's Screen Name: Curly_Pop

Roy's Screen Name: Flame_Alche

_ShooterGirl!_Riza signed in (13:15 8/29) status: Available PM: Aku lelah_

_Curly_Pop signed in (13:16 8/29) status: Busy PM: Sibuk!_

ShooterGirl!_Riza: Hey Rebecca!

Curly_Pop: Riza! Hey! Bagaimana dengan A!M ini? Keren bukan? ;)

ShooterGirl!_Riza: Tentu saja Rebecca :-) Cara penggunaannya pun mudah.

Curly_Pop: Ya iyalah! Oh ya, kau lihat statusku? PM-ku?

ShooterGirl!_Riza: Ya. Kau sangat sibuk?

Curly_Pop: Tidak terlalu haha! Jangan dipikirkan ;D

_Flame_Alche signed in (13:32 8/29) status: Available PM: MINI SKIRTS!_

ShooterGirl!_Riza: Kolonel?

Flame_Alche: Hoi Letnan, sedang apa kau?

Curly_Pop: Wuh! Kolonel Mustang!

Flame_Alche: Rebecca, apa kabar manis?

Curly_Pop: Kau pintar menggoda, ya Kolonel!

ShooterGirl!_Riza: Selesaikan pekerjaan Anda sekarang.

Flame_Alche: Ahh nanti sajalah Letnaaan…

_ShooterGirl!_Riza signed out (13:48 8/29) status: Offline PM: Offline_

Flame_Alche: Uh-oh.

Curly_Pop: Hati-hati, Kolonel! XC

Flame_Alche: B-bye Rebecca! Dx

_Flame_Alche signed out (13:50 8/29) status: Offline PM: Offline_

Curly_Pop: Aku log out juga deh.

_Curly_Pop signed out (13:50 8/29) status: Offline PM: Offline_

_

* * *

_

…..

….

…

..

.

Pendek ya? Fic ga guna! Nyampah! *jedotin pala ke batu*

RnR? Yg RnR nanti dibuatin akun A!M lho


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Riza's Screen Name: ShooterGirl!_Riza

Rebecca's Screen Name: Curly_Pop

Roy's Screen Name: Flame_Alche

Havoc's Screen Name: Bigbreastluver

_ShooterGirl!_Riza signed in (21:00 8/29) status: Available PM: Home. Finally_

_Bigbreastluver signed in (21:00 8/29) status: Available PM: Solaris~~_

ShooterGirl!_Riza: Malam Letnan Dua.

Bigbreastluver: Yo Letnan! Sudah sampai rumah nih kayaknya. Hehe..

ShooterGirl!_Riza: Memangnya kau belum?

Bigbreastluver: Belum! Aku OL di warnet nih! ;-P

ShooterGirl!_Riza: Oh begitu :-)

Bigbreastluver: Aku baru saja pulang kencan dengan Solaris~

ShooterGirl!_Riza: Pertanda bagus, kan? Berarti sang Kolonel tidak merebut kekasihmu =_="

Bigbreastluver: Tentu! Oh Solarisku~~

_Curly_Pop signed in (21:13 8/29) status: Busy PM: Sibuk!_

ShooterGirl!_Riza: Rebecca! XD

Curly_Pop: Rizaaa!

Bigbreastluver: Yo Rebecca!

Curly_Pop: Oh, ada Letnan Havoc! Oi! XP Bagaimana kabarmu?

Bigbreastluver: Baik, karena Solaris~~

ShooterGirl!_Riza: Sepertinya ada yang lupa sama Tcsiezhka nih.

Curly_Pop: Ah! Gadis perpustakaan itu! XP

Bigbreastluver: Oh, aku melupakannya =="V

ShooterGirl!_Riza: Jangan dengarkan dia, Rebecca.

_ShooterGirl!_Riza status: Away / Not at my desk PM: AFK_

Curly_Pop: Uh, aku juga deh…

_Curly_Pop status: Busy PM: TUGAS MENDADAK! NO SAPA!_

_Flame_Alche signed in (21:34 8/29) status: Available PM: Oh yes, MINI SKIRTS!_

Flame_Alche: Huh? Letnan Riza dan Rebecca sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing ya… Dan siapa itu Bigbreastluver !

Bigbreastluver: Yo! Havoc disini, Kolonel!

Flame_Alche: Oh, Havoc toh _

Bigbreastluver: Apakah itu emot dada, Kolonel? Runcingnya. Aku tidak tahu dada runcing adalah tipemu.

Flame_Alche: Tidak, itu bukan emot dada, Letnan Dua ==

Bigbreastluver: Milik Riza-kah?

Flame_Alche: Uh, yeah, tapi miliknya tidak runcing…

_ShooterGirl!_Riza status: Available PM: Bek_

ShooterGirl!_Riza: Malam, Kolonel. Dan…

Flame_Alche: Oh hai Letnan~

ShooterGirl!_Riza: CHAT MACAM APA ITU KOLONEL? TOPIK TENTANG DADA? DADA SAYA !

Bigbreastluver: Kolonel bilang dia menyukai dadamu~~

_ShooterGirl!_Riza signed out (21:59 8/29) status: Offline PM: Offline_

Flame_Alche: Ya Tuhan, jika Kau ada, masukkan aku ke surgamu. Amin.

_Flame_Alche signed out (22:00 8/29) status: Offline PM: Matilah aku_

_Curly_Pop status: Busy PM: I'm bek! \^o^/_

Curly_Pop: Kau sendiri saja, Havoc?

Bigbreastluver: Ya. Kolonel dan Letnan Satu baru saja log out. Sepertinya bakalan ada badai nih besok…

Curly_Pop: LOL! Dan sudah malam, aku log out dulu ya! ;*

Bigbreastluver: Daaaah… Aku juga deh..

_Curly_Pop signed out (22:07 8/29) status: Offline PM: Offline_

_Bigbreastluver signed out (22:07 8/29) status: Offline PM: Offline_

Kayaknya genre Dramanya diganti ke Humor aja ya =="

Dan kayaknya lebih enak kalo berchapter, jadi cerita ini statusnya **TBC.**

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Rebecca's Screen Name: Curly_Pop

Roy's Screen Name: Flame_Alche

Havoc's Screen Name: Bigbreastluver

_Flame_Alche signed in (8/30 12:51) status: Available PM: I'm your Fuhrer! Note that!_

Flame_Alche: sepi bgt yak ._.

_Curly_Pop signed in (8/30 12:53) status: Busy PM: H4lO!_

Curly_Pop: hallow KoL0n3l…

Flame_Alche: Kau bicara apa, Rebecca dari divisi lain?

Curly_Pop: Apha kaBar muwHHh…?

Flame_Alche: …

_Flame_Alche signed out (8/30 12:59) status: Offline PM: Hindari Rebecca_

_Bigbreastluver signed in (8/30 12:59) status: Busy PM: Solaris cintaku~~_

Curly_Pop: oH havoc! cHayanK…

Bigbreastluver: apa yang kau tulis sih Rebecca?

Curly_Pop: mAsa U ga ngErt! sich :(

Bigbreastluver: memang tidak.

_Bigbreastluver signed out (8/30 13:10) status: Offline PM: kenapa dah si Rebecca?_

Nah. Jadi intinya: saya sendiri ga bisa baca bahasa alay! Siapa yg alay dia berarti ketularan Rebecca! *kabur*

PS: Rebecca bukan OC kok. Dan well… ini emg pendek bgt. Maaf ._.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Riza's Screen Name: ShooterGirl!_Riza

Roy's Screen Name: Flame_Alche

Havoc's Screen Name: Bigbreastluver

_ShooterGirl!_Riza signed in (12:00 9/02) status: Available PM: Not in the mood_

_Bigbreastluver signed in (12:00 9/02) status: Available PM: Solaris~~_

_

* * *

_

ShooterGirl!_Riza: Havoc, Havoc!

Bigbreastluber: Ya, Letnan? Ada apa?

ShooterGirl_Riza: Kau tidak makan siang?

Bigbreastluver: Nanti saja, aku masih mau OL.

ShooterGirl!_Riza: Ya ampun, padahal tadinya aku mau minta dititipkan makan siang.

Bigbreastluver: Aku hanya OL sebentar kok, mungkin 5 menit lagi off~~~~

ShooterGirl!_Riza: Baguslah. :-)

_Flame_Alche signed in (12:08 9/02) status: Available PM: …Rok mini?_

Bigbreastluver: Lihat itu Kolonel. PM-nya polos sekali.

ShooterGirl!_Riza: Sekuhara!

Flame_Alche: T-tunggu Letnan Satu! Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu kok! Kecuali padamu…

_ShooterGirl!_Riza status: Busy PM: Mana ya Tokalev-ku tercinta…_

Flame_Alche: Apa salahku Tuhan? Mengapa kau menciptakan monster sepertinya!

_ShooterGirl!_Riza status: Available PM: Mana ya Tokalev-ku tercinta…_

ShooterGirl!_Riza: MONSTER! MATI KAU, SIR!

DOR!

* * *

Yak, satu tembakan yang mengakhiri chappie gaje abal jayus ini… Maaf lama apdet, krn kena (entah hiatus atau writer's block). Sebenernya ini aja msh gak ada mood utk nulis tp saya paksakan, krn sekalinya hiatus atau writer's block bisa samapai setengah tahun, dan itu tidak baik. Mohon maklum.

-Ventrina

RnR?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:

* * *

  
**

**Riza's Screen Name: ShooterGirl!_Riza**

**Roy's Screen Name: Flame_Alche

* * *

**

_ShooterGirl!_Riza signed in (09:00 9/03) status: Available PM: Sialan_

_Flame_Alche signed in (09:00 9/03) status: Available PM: Kau bukan monster kok  
_

ShooterGirl!_Riza: Kemarin puas dengan tembakan Saya, Sir?

Flame_Alche: Kau jahat Letnan. Ini kan bukan sapaan yang baik dalam sebuah chat di pagi hari yang tenang.

ShooterGirl!_Riza: Sebal! Lagipula kenapa saya harus selalu menembak Anda di setiap chat!

Flame_Alche: K-kau saja yang sensian, Letnan. =_="

ShooterGirl!_Riza: Aku sih lagi dpt.

Flame_Alche: Nah, salahkan bulan tuh.

ShooterGirl!_Riza: Berarti selama ini yang salah bulan? Oke!

**~ 12 jam kemudian ~ **

_ShooterGirl!_Riza signed in (21:00 9/03) status: Available PM: DOR! Tidak cukup? DOOOR!_

_Flame_Alche signed in (21:00 9/03) status: Available PM: Besok libur! \^o^/_

ShooterGirl!_Riza: Kolonel!

Flame_Alche: Ya? Ada apa Letnan?

ShooterGirl!_Riza: Itu Kolonel! Saya sudah menyalahkan bulan! Tadi juga saya tembak!

Flame_Alche: Lalu?

ShooterGirl!_Riza: Tapi gak jadi Kolonel. Peluru-nya saya belokkan ke arah lain.

Flame_Alche: Loh? Kenapa lagi?

ShooterGirl!_Riza: Ano… Ada kelinci Sir. Gak tega.

_Flame_Alche status: Offline PM: Offline

* * *

_

Yaaay selesai! Ngerti gak? Yang ngerti jawab di review ya. ;)

Oh ya, saya juga sudah memudahkan cara pembacaan fic ini dengan memperbanyak line dan bbrp kalimat di **BOLD**, setelah ada review masuk yg mengatakan bahwa fic ini agak sulit dibaca, saya berpikir utk memudahkannya dengan penebalan dll. Masih sulit utk dibaca? silakan tinggalkan review. :)


End file.
